Monkeyman and Redfish
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: She's got a secret. He's got a secret. What happens when it's the same one? All Human oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, M&M's, Hershey Hugs and Kisses, Youtube, Call of Duty (which I've named Field of Honor), "How to Annoy People" videos on youtube, ps3, Oreos... and anything else I mention.

**Monkeyman and Redfish**

Bella leaned up against the wall next to her friend Rosalie, waiting for him to stop talking. He would talk to her at least ten minutes every morning and would make at least three attempts to ask her out. She didn't even feel guilty anymore about turning him down, and he never felt rejected.

"Come on Bella, I know you want to. You love me."

"It's emotionally and mentally impossible for teenagers to fall in love. You just think what you're feeling is love," she barely kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"You're going to hate yourself for wasting all this time when you could have been dating me. You know I treat my girlfriend right," he smiled sweetly.

"No, no I wouldn't know that because you've never had a girlfriend," she shook her head.

"Because you haven't said yes yet," he shrugged. "I've gotta go. See you in bio."

"Bye," she sighed leaning into her friend's side.

"He's going to stop one day, you know," Rosalie warned.

"Yeah I hope so," Bella said, misinterpreting her tone. "Hear about the new kid?"

"No," she lied, not in the mood for gossip - though they rarely did.

"He's supposed to be in our class..."

"Hmm, did you get your trig done last night?"

"Most of it," Bella frowned. "Did you finally present in _Field of Honor_?"

"No," Rosalie laughed. "And it's called prestige - not present."

"I was close... See you at lunch?"

"Yeah..."

**.:.**

"Holy crow..." Bella muttered as she sat down with her tray. "Rose..."

"What's wrong?" she lowered her voice even though the lunchroom was loud and crowded.

"His name is Emmett McCarty."

"Who?"

"And he's handsome."

"Oh?" Rosalie smirked at her friend's odd behavior.

"Hot is too... derogatory or whatever. He's _handsome_."

"Hmmm, what are you going to do? Make a move?"

"Wa- no," she blushed. "Oh look! He's over there – don't look, Rose. Gah, can you be any more obvious... oh holy crow!"

"What now?" she whispered back.

"Edward's talking to him. Please let Edward eat over here today, please _please_ _please_!"

Rosalie finally turned back to see Edward leading a large guy to table where Mike, Tyler, and Eric sat. "Sorry B..."

"Hey guys what's up?" Alice asked plopping down next to them with her sack lunch.

"Bella's drooling over the new guy."

"Am not!" Bella argued.

"Ugh Bella, you know how I feel about - ugh, never mind... But yeah, Emmett's really nice. He and his mom moved in down the street from me."

"What classes does he-" Bella stopped short as Alice's boyfriend Jasper sat down at the table.

"What are we talking about?" he asked shaking up his chocolate milk carton.

"Nothing," Bella bit her lip trying not to blush.

"No really what?" he asked as Alice leaned over to whisper in his ear. His face flushed and he wrinkled his nose before getting up to leave. "Yeah... see you later..."

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were talking about period blood," Alice grinned.

"Ew Alice, gross," Rosalie laughed as Bella turned red.

"Alice, I don't want him thinking that we were talking about that!" she frowned.

"Well would you rather him know you were drooling over Emmett, and then he would tell Edward and-"

"I am _not_! Do you see any drool anywhere?"

"You could have used the white chocolate excuse," Rosalie smirked.

"That is actually worse; I'll never be able to eat white chocolate ever again," Alice shook her head.

"Did you know white chocolate isn't even chocolate?" an unfamiliar voice sounded behind her.

Alice turned to scold her new friend as he sat down next to her. Bella sighed to herself questioning the new boy's attraction, and Rosalie held in a smirk refusing to acknowledge his presence. In her head she compared him to Paul Bunyan, especially with his size and standing behind Alice's tiny frame.

"Ugh we know!"

"Whoa, what's wrong with white chocolate?"

"Nothing, it's just still a touchy subject. Rosalie likes to pick a fight with everyone especially when Edward takes Bella side which is always - _and_ it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't _make up_ half her facts, and in this one instance she was right!" Alice spouted off.

"Oh..." he nodded unsure.

"It was just one of those epic debates where everyone has their own opinions about a pointless topic. It's kinda silly, but… welcome to Forks," Bella shrugged nervously, her face turning bright red.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he grinned. "You're Bella right?"

**.:.**

"Hello Rose," Bella smiled brightly at her friend as she entered the locker room.

"Did you finally let Edward hold your hand?" Rosalie laughed at her friend's eagerness.

"No," she snorted.

"Are you still on that high from lunch?"

"No, can't I just be in a happy mood?" Bella lied. She was ecstatic that Emmett knew her name. "Why haven't you changed yet? You're gonna be late."

"Coach Clapp wanted me to do some stuff for track. Mr. Varner doesn't really care as long as I'm on time. See ya after."

Rosalie plopped down in her seat and laid her face down against the cool tabletop. She felt the chair pull out next to her, not caring who it was. Mr. Varner encouraged them to switch seats often as he thought people spoke less often during his lectures.

"You know," a deep voice startled her. "Chocolate _Hugs_ shouldn't be called hugs. They're way better than _Kisses_ and I'd rather kiss a girl than hug her. They should be called mouth-wrestles or something," he laughed.

Rose sat up and turned to glare at him for being so... open. But as she finally looked him in the face and met his eyes, she forgot what she was going to say and became very aware that she smelled.

"Then you haven't been doing it right," she said pinning her arms to her side and scolding herself for not changing into her school clothes.

"Believe me, I've hugged a few girls before and there's nothing mind blowing about hugging."

"Well you've never hugged me then." It slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. She didn't even like physical contact - _with anyone_.

"Can I hug you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"No," she said sharply before looking back down at her book, flipping it open. Mr. Varner started his lecture and she tried her best to focus all of her attention on the lesson.

When the bell rang, she packed her stuff quickly and quietly waited for Emmett to move out of the way. He slowly stacked his books and stood up pushing out his chair and stretching his arms with a yawn. She held her breath taking in his build and bit her lip when Emmett blinked at her, realization spreading across his face when he noticed he was blocking her path.

"Sorry," he nodded scooting away so she could pass. Rosalie pushed away the odd feelings in her chest as one of them clouded over the others. She hated feeling guilty even when she hadn't done anything wrong.

...

"Hello?" Rosalie answered her phone sleepily.

"Sorry to call," the familiar voice winced. "My dad's working late and I cut my finger and-"

"I'm coming over," she mumbled, sitting up and pulling on a jacket and shoes. After telling her parents, she found Bella outside by her car with a blood soaked towel.

"What were you doing this time?"

"Making lasagna for tomorrow," she frowned.

Rosalie did her best distracting her from the pain by asking questions about school assignments and placing the buds of her ipod in her ears when they were in the waiting room. The nurse gave them a sad smile as she led them to a back room and told them that Dr. Gerandy would be with them shortly.

"Monkey, remember when you were little, and you jammed a penny up your nose and you screamed bloody murder when I tried to pull it out?" A woman asked from the other side of the room, behind the curtain.

"No," a deep voice laughed.

"You're so cute when you smile, Monkey. Thank god you don't look anything like your father."

"Oh that's... nice... How long is she going to be like this?" The new voice sounded familiar, but Rosalie couldn't quite place it.

"Oh, a few more hours. The pain medicine affects everyone differently - at least she's in good humor," the familiar voice of Dr Cullen chuckled.

"Monkey can you get me my sweater out of the car. I'm cold."

"Yeah, I'll be right back," a large guy stepped out from behind the curtain and quickly left the room. Rosalie was stunned - Emmett was the last person she was expecting to be _Monkey_. Bella continued to scroll through her friend's ipod unaware of _Monkey's_ presence.

"Mrs. McCarty, if I may be frank, are you single?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes Frank I am, and thank god you asked because you are _so_ handsome."

"Actually my name is Carlisle," he smiled.

"My - Esme," the woman hiccupped, giggling.

"Esme… I hate myself for asking as it's unprofessional but I would hate myself even more if I didn't. If I weren't your doctor, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Oh Frank, I'd love to but I've got baggage. I've just divorced my bastard of a husband and I'm not currently trusting men of any kind. It's been 20 years since I've even been on a date."

Rosalie gaped at she was hearing. Dr. Cullen was hitting on a patient! She had the sudden urge to run out of the room and another to stay and listen for more. She motioned to Bella she'd be right back and left the room, heading for the vending machines. She stopped short when she saw a figure hunched over in the corner trying to be subtle about his size and his crying. She paused, unsure what she should do. Awkwardly comfort him? Turn around and forget this ever happened?

Before she could decide, Emmett looked up, sniffing his nose and gawked at Rosalie in her t-shirt and boxers.

"Whadda you doin here?" he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"I brought Bella - she cut her finger."

"My mom was changing the light bulb in the hallway. She lost her balance and fell down the stairs – broke her leg."

"She's in good hands. Dr. Cullen is the best."

"I was supposed to change it earlier, but I was playing _Field of Honor_ and I just – It's not like I forgot because I remembered. I just didn't want to do it..." Emmett continued, staring off into space.

"It was an accident. She would never blame you," Rosalie tried to calm him.

"I heard the thumping, but I didn't panic until I heard her... God it could have been so much worse. She-"

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled, startling him. "Look at me, read my lips. This was not your fault. Plus your mom might be thanking you in the end anyways..."

"What?" he knitted his eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you." She led him back to the room where Dr. Cullen was finishing the large cast on Emmett's mother's leg on one side of the room and Dr. Gerandy stitching up Bella on the other.

"Monkey? Who's your friend?"

**.:. **

"Hey Bella, how's your finger?" Edward walked up to Rosalie and Bella with a flower and a bag of cookies. They were standing outside inconspicuously waiting for Emmett to show up.

"Fine," she shrugged. "Have you've seen him yet?"

"Who?" Edward frowned.

"No," Rosalie sighed. "I haven't seen Emmett." She gave Edward a sad look answering his question. His face fell as he looked over Bella watching the cars that pulled into the lot.

"Here," he muttered, handing Rosalie the cookies before leaving them and going into the school.

"There he is! Oh dang I didn't see what kind of car he drives… hey where's Edward?" Bella blinked, turning back to wave at Emmett.

"He…left," she stared down at the daisy Edward had dropped. "I gotta get going."

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with him!" Bella begged her to stay as Emmett walked closer to them.

"Bella if you can't talk to him then there's no way you're going to ever be able to kiss him," she snapped.

"Who said anything about kissing?" Bella blushed, not noticing her friend's attitude.

"Hey Bella, how's your finger?" Emmett asked, watching Rosalie walk away.

"It's a little sore. How's your mom?"

"The pain meds are helping," he laughed, picking up the daisy. "Hey why's there a flower on the ground?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well, here ya go. See ya at lunch," he waved, walking towards the school.

"See you," she bit her lip clinging onto the daisy.

…

"Oh my gosh Rose, he found a daisy on the ground and gave it to me," Bella whispered squealing.

"Wow…" Rosalie rolled her eyes, not correcting her. _It was Edward's flower_.

"He said he'd see me here, so he might sit with us today."

"Great," she bit her tongue.

"Who's sitting with us?" Alice asked, setting her tray down.

"Emmett," Bella blushed.

"Looks like he's sitting with the guys again," Alice nodded toward the table full of rowdy boys.

Emmett sat down in between Jasper and Mike. He regretted it as soon as the questions started. He answered most of them, ignoring the stupid ones.

"Did you live on a farm?"

"Did you have a cow?"

"What did you do for fun?"

"Do you guys have xbox?"

"Do you play _Field of Honor_?"

"Yeah I lived in Memphis which is a gigantic city about a million times bigger than Forks," he laughed. "And yeah we've got xbox, but I don't. My mom's kinda strict," he lied.

"Man that sucks. We all play together – we could use another good player," Eric shook his head before mouthing, "Mike is terrible."

Emmett glanced to the other table across the room, and Mike snickered at him.

"You don't have a chance with any of them," he nodded to the table of girls.

"What?" he turned back to his table, embarrassed he'd been caught staring. "Bella seems nice," he shrugged. _And Rosalie was something else,_ he thought.

Edward roughly pushed his chair out and stomped away with a worried Jasper following behind.

"Alice is dating Jasper, Bella doesn't date – Edward's been trying for at least a year and Rosalie… well she's Rosalie. No one's got a chance with her."

"Oooh I feel a bet coming on!" Tyler laughed. "Can you get Bella to go on a date with you by Friday?"

"You know back in Tennessee, a guy can be _friends_ with a girl," he said, trying his best trying not to sound too annoyed. It was only his second day – he didn't want to alienate any of them. The kids at his old school hated him; he didn't need to upset him mom by making these kids hate him too.

"Hey where're you going? I was only joking," Tyler frowned as Emmett stood up with his tray.

"Yeah I know. I gotta ask Alice something," he lied again, getting agitated with himself and everyone else. "See ya later."

"Hey Emmett," Bella smiled at him as he sat down next to Jasper.

"Whatcha doing over here?" Alice asked eyeing him and Jasper's change in expression.

"Just… you know guys can be assholes. I don't want to sit through thirty minutes of that. Tyler tried to get me to agree to a bet, and you know a guy can have friends who are girls. Ya'll have guy friends, right?" he chewed on his fries as Rosalie frowned at him only focusing on the word _bet_.

"Yeah, I'm good friends with Edward and Jasper," Bella nodded. "Hey where is Edward? He usually gives me his vanilla pudding?"

"He went home. He didn't feel well," Jasper muttered, and Rosalie's chest ached for him.

"Did you gets see the news last night?" Alice changed the subject. "Wall Street right, what's up with those guys?"

…

Rosalie took deep breaths as her feet pounded against the pavement. Coach Clapp allowed her to be exempted from volleyball to run the track. The idea of running in circles was ridiculous, but Rosalie loved it. She was fast and the endorphins made her feel great; it also helped her sort things out in her head – things just like Bella's crush and last night in the ER.

"Hey," a deep voice startled her and she flinched at Emmett's appearance. He stepped in stride next to her and easily kept up with her pace.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coach asked me to do some laps. I'm kinda out shape; I wasn't planning on doing sports here."

"You don't have gym now!"

"Yeah I do," he chuckled.

"You weren't here yesterday!"

"Why are you so mad? What I'd do wrong?"

"You – you annoy the hell out of me!"

"Oh without even trying? I'm good at annoying people, but I ain't that good, sweetheart. I was in the weight room yesterday talking to Coach Clapp, so sorry you missed me."

"What was the bet about?" she stopped, panting with hands on her hips.

"What bet?" Emmett turned back to look at her.

"At lunch you said Tyler was making you a bet about something and you called him an asshole?"

"I didn't call _him_ an asshole," he pointed out as she huffed turning away and heading for the gym. "It was something about dating Bella," he sighed following her. "Mike said that I had no chance with you, Bella, or Alice. I said that Bella was nice and that a guy could have girl friends, but it just – I guess that concept's a little too modern for Forks."

"Hmm, what's wrong with Bella?"

"Nothing! I just met her – you can't just expect me to have all these feelings and deep connections with someone I just met and think about her all the time because she won't get it out of my head even though I don't want her in there!"

"What?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Bella's nice and pretty, but she's – I don't know. And even if I wanted to go out with her, I couldn't now because there's that bet joke that Tyler will just bring up and hurt her feelings and it'll be a huge mess. Plus I heard that Edward's been asking her out for a year so she wouldn't even say yes to me, and I wouldn't want to step on his toes. He seems cool, and he looked like he was having a rough day earlier."

"So you don't like her?"

"Well I _like_ her just not like that."

"Hmm," she turned and entered the gym.

"Hey wait, can I ask you a question?"

"No," she smirked heading for the girls' locker room.

…

"It's a serious question…please?" Emmett continued to beg her in trig. Rosalie didn't even care that he sat next to her again. At least today she had put on extra deodorant and brushed out her hair after gym.

"Why don't you just ask the question instead of asking if you can ask it?" she turned to him when Mr. Varner was finished with the lesson.

"Because I would like your full attention when I ask my real question," he smiled sweetly.

"Alright, what is it?" she made show of rolling her eyes.

"Is Dr. Cullen a good guy?" he asked seriously, surprising Rosalie. She stared for a moment at his golden brown eyes before nodding.

"Yeah he is."

"Does he usually make house calls?"

"Depends on the patient, but he has before. Bella's actually been to his house so he can stitch her up," she joked. "Why? Is he visiting your mom?"

He nodded silently.

"Okay this is awkward, but you should know… last night while you were out of the room I overheard Dr. Cullen basically asking your mom out. He asked her if it was okay that he gave up her case so that they could go on a date. Your mom was… she thought it was a good idea."

"Huh…" Emmett started to panic.

"Listen, from what your mom said, she's really excited about it, and Dr. Cullen is a really good guy. His wife – Edward's mom – died about eight years ago, and he hasn't gone out with anyone since…"

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"Last night, if I had asked you, would you have hugged me?"

"My hugs aren't just for anyone," she smirked and Emmett turned away grinning – she hadn't exactly said _no_.

…

After school Rosalie dropped Bella off at her house and gave a lame excuse for not being able to hang out. She turned onto the next street and parked in front of Dr. Cullen's house, grabbing the hide-a-way key in the fake rock. She found Edward on his bed listening to his sad music.

"Give me this," she sighed, taking his laptop and sitting next to him. She turned off the awful music and brought up the youtube homepage. She clicked on one of her favorite videos and watched as Edward fought off a laugh.

"What is this?"

"_How to annoy people on Field of Honor…_"

"Holy crap, there's like 30 of these. I bet you've watched them all, haven't you?"

"Of course," she nodded with a small smile. "He used to upload twice a week, but he hasn't in a month."

"_MonkeyMan229_ is a stupid name though."

"That's part of its charm," she said, remembering Emmett's nickname. She froze thinking it over. She listened to the guy's voice in the video as he caused one of his teammates to die - he had a really southern voice. Emmett barely had an accent. It couldn't have been him.

"Edward?" Dr. Cullen appeared in the doorway. "Did you not go to school?"

"I came home at lunch," he sighed.

"Do you have a fever?" Dr. Cullen asked, entering the room to feel his forehead. He eyed Rosalie for a moment noticing she was above the covers.

"He just needs some ice cream," she joked.

"Ah..." Dr. Cullen nodded.

"What does it for you? Cookie dough? Mint chocolate chip?"

"Why are you in my house?" Edward whined, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Strawberry," Dr. Cullen answered leaving the room.

"He doesn't like her..."

"What?" he lifted the pillow.

"He doesn't like Bella like that, and he knows you like her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he told me."

"Oh he just told you? What are you best friends now?"

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "He enjoys annoying the hell out of me. You two would probably get along really well."

"Probably - I really want to hate him..."

**.:.**

"Why is Edward being weird today?" Bella asked, the next day at lunch.

"What do you mean?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"He's not... talking to me. He usually walks me to class and stuff."

"He probably had to do something," she shrugged, before giving Jasper a wink across the room.

"You're gross," Rosalie laughed at her.

"What's gross?" Emmett asked sitting down at their table.

"Your face," Rosalie quipped.

"Wow Rosie that was such a terrific burn."

"Yeah well I was going to go with _'your mom's face_' because that's so classy, but your face is actually gross."

"Ouch," he laughed.

"And don't call me Rosie."

"What is happening?" Alice looked at Bella who just shrugged.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Emmett turned to Alice and Bella.

"Jasper and I are going on a date," Alice smiled, excited.

"Usually I watch Edward play _Field of Honor_, but I guess I'm not doing anything tonight," Bella said lightly. Rosalie blinked at her, surprised at the almost-invitation.

"Yeah what's up with all the _Field of Honor_ crap?" he asked, not taking the bait.

"Basically all the guys gave up asking girls out and started playing video games. They're all obsessed with that game; even I have a hard time getting Jasper's attention when he's playing."

Rosalie stayed quiet. She wasn't obsessed with the game, but she played it enough that she could beat anyone in a free-for-all match. And she wanted to keep it a secret. Everyone knew _RedFish44_ was an awesome gamer and no one had a clue that he was a she... except for Alice, Bella, Edward, and her family.

"Oh okay, makes sense. My mom's kinda against the whole violence thing so I'm not really into gaming..."

"You might now. There's practically no night life here."

"Hmm maybe," he made a face. "Oh do you guys know a good place for an oil change?"

"There's Fynn's Garage, but Rosalie does mine. It's a lot cheaper," Bella said quickly, happy to give him an answer.

"Oh..." his face fell, giving Rosalie a glance.

"No," she shook her head before he could even think to ask.

...

"How's your mom?" Rosalie asked, forcing her legs to form longer strides.

"Okay, a little cranky. She can't move very well around the house, so she's really excited when I get home," Emmett answered in pants. "Do you always run this hard?"

"Only when I feel like it."

"Why do you-"

"Why are you always asking questions?"

"To get answers..."

Rosalie tried to hide her smile as she slowed down and turned to the gym. Emmett was a magnet, following her.

"So what are _you_ doing tonight?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Bella," she frowned. She didn't know if she could listen to Bella talking about him all night again.

"What do y'all do?"

"Watch movies - drive to Port Angeles - sometimes Alice forces us to do something heinous like dress shopping."

"Like for prom?" he asked with an amused look.

"Like for dances. They're _the highlight of our social lives_," she quoted Alice.

"Huh, I've never been to a school dance. I went to a couple of charity balls with my mom though."

"So what are you doing tonight?" she changed the subject, making a show of rolling her eyes – trying to seem nonchalant.

"Whatever my mom wants to do."

"You two are really close?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend…"

"_He said shrugging his shoulders_."

"What?" Emmett laughed.

"You act like it's not a big deal-"

"Because it's not! Maybe, just maybe I'm such a loser that she's my only friend," he shook his head.

"Is that true?" she questioned, already knowing that it wasn't.

"If it is, can I get a hug?" he grinned as she turned on her heel, rolling her eyes.

**.:.**

Bella tiptoed into her friend's room and patiently waited on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing…" she mumbled.

"There's something. What is it?" Rosalie turned to look at her friend.

"I was just thinking… if there was a guy you really liked, but he didn't like video games, what would you do?"

"Well first I would need to find me a guy that doesn't like video games," she joked but falling short as Bella frowned. "But um… that wouldn't matter to me. He wouldn't have to like everything I do."

"Mmm," Bella nodded. "Who're you playing?"

"Just random people, b-but…" she gaped at the familiar name on the screen. _MonkeyMan427_… it could just be a coincidence – someone trying to be _MonkeyMan229…_ "You're not hanging out with Edward tonight?"

"No, he went to Port Angeles with Alice and Jasper…"

"Oh…"

"Who would want to be known as _BiggieBallz3_?" Bella laughed.

"Twelve year olds or old drunk dudes – here listen," she unmuted the other players. High pitched shrieks mixed in with bellows of deep laughter, and Rosalie grimaced. Listening to them was like nails on chalkboard, but she'd do anything to cheer up her friend.

"Parents let their kids talk like that?" Bella gasped.

"Some of them _are_ parents, but yeah some pe-"

"_You little shits, do your parents know that you're using that kind of language? I am a grown woman and I have no problem beating you at this stupid game!" _a woman scolded the other players.

Rosalie frowned noticing the woman was _MonkeyMan427_.

"Whoa..." Bella shook her head as other players started to gang up on the woman by insulting her and yelling at her.

"_Um excuse me," _Rosalie spoke into her headset, un-muting herself. She silenced them with her feminine tone and told them off for disrespecting other players. Annoyed, she turned off her game and looked up at Bella.

"I'm so glad you're my friend," Bella smirked.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I need to get some groceries…"

…

"Why kind of cookies do I want?" Rosalie looked at her friend.

"I don't know. I really want some ice cream though," Bella turned her cart around toward the frozen food aisles. Rosalie grabbed a package of chocolate chip cookies and followed her friend; as Bella turned the corner, someone ran their cart into her.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry – hey!" Emmett appeared around the corner. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Getting groceries," Bella nodded as Rosalie frowned at her. She was being weird by being… normal.

"Yeah me too, my mom's gonna kill me if I keep buying fish sticks."

"Bella's a great cook, you should get her to fix you something for your mom," Rosalie offered as they both looked at her with disappointed expressions.

"Yeah I'll definitely let my mom know then, so..." Emmett nodded, balancing on his heels.

"Yeah so, see you at school," Bella suggested.

"Alright see ya," he disappeared behind them as Bella tossed a pint of strawberry into the cart.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Now I have to make him something," Bella pouted.

"Guys like food. I thought you wanted him to like you?"

"Let's just go. Grab your ice cream," Bella pushed her cart down the aisle leaving Rosalie completely confused with herself. She knew that Emmett didn't want to go out with Bella, but she couldn't resist helping her friend - _people could change_, she thought.

Bella stayed home to do some chores as Rosalie hid herself in her room, playing more _Field of Honor._

"Monday's going to be real interesting..." her brother stood in her doorway with his arms crossed.

"Why? …_why_!" she gasped noticing his new _extremely_ short hair cut.

"Thanks," Jasper grumbled running a hand through it.

"I thought Alice loved your hair?"

"She does, but she insisted it was the only way to get Edward a haircut without forcing him..."

"Did he?"

"Yep..."

"Wow..."

"Yep..."

"How's he doing with the whole Bella thing?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Not great, but we'll see on Monday."

**.:.**

"You okay?" Rosalie watched her friend as she pulled apart her sandwich.

"Uh yeah," Bella shook her head. "Just thinking... Is Tanya still dating that college guy?"

"Yeah I think so why?"

"I was just wondering - I saw her with someone new this weekend."

"Oh..."

"Everyone keeps asking me if I'm going into the army - my hair is not that short!" Jasper pouted as he plopped down next to Bella.

"That's probably because it's shorter than Edward's now. You guys hadn't cut your hair since the eighth grade," Alice smiled, reaching up to touch his hair.

"Whoa Alice nice hair cut," Emmett nodded as he sat down next across from her.

"Thanks," she grinned as Jasper tugged on her short locks. "I did it for the good of mankind."

"Oh did you donate it to Locks of Love?"

"Something like that," she smirked as Edward sat down next to her.

"Whoa, did you lose a bet?" Rosalie stared. His long floppy reddish brown hair was gone and his short hair stood up in every direction.

"Shut up, I can't get it to stay down," he patted his head.

"Don't touch it!" Alice squealed with her mouth full. "It looks hot... Right?" she looked to Bella and Rosalie.

"Yeah..." Bella quietly agreed as Rosalie made a face.

"See Rose can't even lie about it – it's that hot!"

"Dude she's _totally_ right - _totally_ hot," Emmett agreed with a straight face, earning him a couple of fries to the face from Edward. "Why'd you even cut it?"

"Because I was hanging out with Alice and Jasper on Friday and she decided to get one and then suddenly we were all getting one," he shrugged.

"Hey Edward," Jessica smiled standing behind Bella. "Great haircut - looks awesome."

"Thanks," he nodded awkwardly as she walked away. "Why was she being weird?"

"She was flirting with you," Rosalie snorted, blushing when Emmett laughed.

"It's just hair – I still have the same face and am the same person," he frowned.

"It's just the new-ness factor," Emmett chewed. "It's all psychological. Girls be crazy."

"He's right," Alice agreed, nodding. "We are."

**.:.**

Rosalie flung her gym clothes in her locker and sprayed a little burst of perfume into the air. She had spent the entire period playing volleyball with the rest of the class and felt terrible when she didn't see Emmett join them.

But she did find him already sitting in Mr. Varner's classroom next to Mike. He didn't even look up when she passed him as she sat down next to Tyler. She frowned, turning to her unfinished homework when he winked at her and kept her head down when Mr. Varner started his lecture.

"Have you seen Bella?" Edward asked, pacing outside in the hall.

"No, I didn't see her in the locker room."

"She wasn't in bio either... I checked the nurse's office, but she wasn't there and I asked Mrs. Cope-"

"She probably just skipped. I've been cramping all day. I'm sure she is too," Rosalie smirked.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that!" he whined.

"Hey Edward!" Tanya called from down the hall.

"Ugh, kill me now. I can't believe Mrs. Garcia assigned me with Tanya for that project. Can you at least text me when you find her?"

"Yeah whatever," she rolled her eyes as he trudged his way up to Tanya.

...

"You got cramps?" Rosalie asked as she flopped down next to Bella on the couch.

"No."

"Ah... why'd you leave after lunch?"

"I didn't feel good," she frowned.

"Oh..."

"I fixed a hash brown casserole though..."

"Really?" Rosalie asked excitedly. It was her favorite.

"But it's for Emmett."

"What? Why does he get one? Did you fix one for me?"

"No cause you're the one who made me do it. _Bella's a great cook - she can cook for your mom_. It'd be rude not to if I didn't," she explained as Rosalie grumbled. "Can you take it over there for me?"

"What? You made it!"

"Please," Bella begged. "I don't want to come off all... ugh. Just take it over there please..."

"Alright," she sighed.

...

She shifted her balance from side to side as she waited for someone to answer the door. She felt awkward and hoped that Emmett's mood had changed.

"Rosalie?" the door whipped open to reveal an agitated Emmett.

"Um hi, Bella had made this casserole for you, but she's not feeling well so I brought it over..."

"Oh thanks..." he stared at the dish in her hands.

"So here..." she held it out for him to take.

"Emmett, who's at the door?" his mother called.

"No one just-"

"Oh Rosalie, isn't it?" Esme appeared at the door on her crutches.

"Hi, I was just dropping this-"

"Oh my goodness, real food. Emmett marry this girl - come on in!" she stumbled into the living room.

"Mom..." Emmett started to protest.

"I can't-"

"Come on sit down! Do you know how long it's been since I've had contact with a female."

"Mrs. Brandon visited you yesterday!" Emmett argued as he went into the kitchen.

"Well that doesn't count – she's such a bore," Esme whispered, laughing.

"She kinda is," Rosalie agreed. "No one would have ever known that Alice Brandon spawned from that woman if they didn't look so much alike. I hope you like hash brown casserole. My friend Bella made it. I just brought it over for her."

"Oh that was very sweet of ya'll - oh let me turn this off," she picked up a remote as Rosalie glanced at the TV. It was playing a home video of a little boy filming himself taking out the trash.

"_See momma I'm doin shores! Happy Momma's Day!" he smiled before dropping the camera into the trash can._

"Oh this is one of my favorites. Emmett was such a beautiful child... I don't know what happened," she joked as he entered the room.

"Mom..." he groaned standing behind the couch. Rosalie stared back and forth between him and the screen, amazed.

"I'm sorry. I can't watch soap operas and play _Field of Honor_ all day."

"You play _Feild of Honor_?" Rosalie smiled.

"Well I try to, but kids these days are so rude!"

"They are!" she agreed. "You just have to mute them otherwise you'll just rage-quit, and it won't be any fun."

"Oh you play too?" Esme grinned. "Oh we'll have to play sometime! You have to arrange it with Emmett though. It's his thing - I'm just playing it because I have nothing else to do."

Emmett looked away as Rosalie gave him a questioning look.

"I'll ask him to set it up," she nodded standing up.

"Thank you so much for bringing the food – I'll see you soon," Esme waved from her spot on the couch.

"See you," she nodded as Emmett opened the door for her.

"Hey Rosalie," Emmett called behind her. "Thanks – really I mean it."

"No problem… she shrugged, turning back to her car with a smile.

**.:.**

Emmett hesitated with his lunch tray looking around the room. He eyed his usual spot with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, but he didn't know if Rosalie was still ignoring him.

"Hey man," Jasper waved him over to where he was sitting. "It's the red tide. Don't go over there."

"Oh…" Emmett sat down feeling hopeful.

Throughout lunch he watched thinking that maybe Rosalie hadn't really been ignoring him. In gym, he stayed inside and played volleyball – even earning a smile from Rosalie when he accidentally smacked Tyler in the back of the head. And in trig, he couldn't stop smiling when she sat down next to him.

"So I have a question?" she turned her head when Mr. Varner finished his lecture.

"Yes, you can hug me," Emmett grinned.

"Why are you lying about playing _Field of honor_? Do you just not want to play with them?"

"_Field of Honor_ was a big deal at my last school. I just want to take a break from it - I want it to be fun again…"

"Yeah it's just a game," she nodded before turning back her homework.

"Do they know you play?" he lowered his voice.

"No," she answered curtly, frustrated with herself that he knew.

"Why not? It's just a game..." Emmett grinned.

"You know why. Guys are jerks."

"Plus the hotness factor."

"The what?"

"Come on, you're the prettiest girl in school, and if they knew you played video games, they'd think you were the hottest thing in the world. They'd drool all over you if you were wearing a headset and holding a controller."

"Does that include you?" she asked boldly.

"Depends, you any good?"

"Almost better than my hugs..."

"Oh that's hard to believe."

"I'll prove it."

**.:.**

"Good job Em," Esme spoke behind her hand at the sight of Rosalie. She closed her book and sat up on the couch.

"Hi, Mrs. Mc-"

"Oh call me Esme," she shook her head. "What are ya'll kids up to today?"

"Is it okay if we play some _Field of Honor_?"

"Of course! Let me make some room."

"No no, we can sit on the floor Mom," Emmett moved to stop her. "Do you need anything or want to go upstairs?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure..." he nodded toward the stairs with a pitiful look. "Up the stairs... Upstairs."

"No, I'm good Monkey."

Emmett grumbled getting out the controllers and starting up the game.

…

"Thanks for having me over," Rosalie said her goodbye to Esme.

"See you later, dear," she called as Emmett walked her to her car.

"And thanks, this was fun," she smiled unlocking her car.

"It was, and don't forget to accept my friend invite."

"I won't MonkeyMan427..."

"Hey like Redfish44 is any better."

"Uh yeah it is."

"Ugh just go," he scoffed. "Before I murder you with a hug."

"Murder me?"

"Yeah because my hugs are killer," Emmett nodded matter-of-factly.

Rosalie laughed to herself on the way home. The first thing she would do when she got home was to accept his friend invite, but then she was going to youtube to watch some old videos...

**.:.**

"What am I supposed to do when a friend has a secret but won't tell me?" Rosalie asked Bella as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Do I tell them I know or keep pretending that I don't?"

"Um uh," she gaped. "I don't know - they'll tell you when they're ready."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I have to get a book from my locker - see you," Bella jumped out of the car, hurrying toward the school.

If she hadn't been too caught up thinking about Emmett, then she would have noticed how strange her friend was being. But it had been a week since she discovered that he was MonkeyMan - both 427 and 229. She'd watched his first videos of annoying Field of Honor players, and his thick country accent was gone. It must have become a disguise as he gained popularity.

"Who're you talking about?" a deep voice asked, startling her.

"What?" she looked in the rearview mirror at her brother.

"Were you talking about Bella? Because she's been acting weird," Jasper scratched his chin.

"No," she frowned.

"Then it's Emmett. What'd he do?"

"Nothing – and I don't even know for sure."

"It's very obvious that you like each other."

"Bella really likes him," she chewed on her lip.

"And if she didn't?" he asked before climbing out of the back seat.

Rosalie hated the idea – hated thinking about it – what could happen because she wanted it so much.

**.:.**

It was one – two – three – four – five days since she'd played _Field of Honor_. He stopped asking her direct questions, and she sat next to someone different everyday in trig. She both hated it and was content with it. He was still sitting across from her at lunch; she hadn't decided how she felt about that. Excitement wasn't waning though.

"What's wrong?" Alice frowned as she and Jasper sat down at the lunch table. The tension was palpable as she looked over the four of them.

"I'm not really hungry," Bella muttered as she got up and left.

"Me neither," Edward mumbled something about the library before leaving.

"Did I do something?" Alice frowned.

"I don't know what's wrong with Bella. She's been down all week," Jasper reassured her.

"I caught my mom and Dr. Cullen making out last night," Emmett chewed on his chicken sandwich as the rest of the group gaped at him.

"Damn," Jasper whistled as Alice grinned.

"Oooo Dr. Cullen has mad sk-"

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped.

Jasper stood up grabbing his and Alice's trays before nodding his head to a table across the room. Alice shook her head and they silently argued until she pouted at Rosalie. She reluctantly got up and followed her boyfriend away.

"I don't know how he got in which means my mom gave him a key... which makes sense if he's checking up on her because I make sure all the doors are lock before I leave... Why would he even come over if he knew I was home or that they'd get caught?" he frowned, puzzled. "Hey where did everyone go?"

He blinked, looking around as Rosalie shrugged.

"Are you mad at your mom?"

"I'm done being mad," he sighed. "My dad cheated on my mom – that's why we moved here. She wanted to go somewhere he'd never been. She deserves to be happy - so no, I can't be mad."

"You're a really good son," she placed her hand on his. As soon as she realized what she'd just did, she blushed at how corny the whole thing was. She tried her best to play it off by flicking a fry from his tray onto hers.

"Excuse me," he gawked grabbing her hand when she went for another.

"What?" she batted her eyes innocently.

"Being pretty can get you a lot of things but not my food..."

"What about a hug?" She made no move to pull her hand away. She liked how small and soft her hands felt - she hoped he liked it too.

"I would need a sample before I could decide the final price... Oh that reminds me - are you getting that new assassin game?"

"I haven't decided if I want to buy it or rent it."

Their conversation moved to video games as they finished their food - both hoping the other wouldn't pull their hand away. When the bell rang, they pulled apart, but Emmett was already planning ahead.

In gym, they stayed inside to play badminton because of the rain, but he was able to sneak to the vending machines after they changed back into their clothes. He didn't notice the lotion she was rubbing into her hands and arms or the way she was concentrating on how she could get him to hold her hand again.

She, however, did notice the bag of M&Ms he placed on their table top as they got settled in trig. She quietly copied down the homework assignment on the board as he tore the bag open, strategically spilling a few onto a piece of notebook paper. He popped a one into his mouth pretending to flipped through his textbook as he watched her.

She waited until Mr. Varner started the lesson. She sat up straight as she snuck her left hand under her right arm; her finger barely touched the edge of the desk before he grabbed her hand. He practically gave up all pretenses, interlocking their fingers together and resting their hands on her thigh. He grinned as she picked up an M&M with her other hand and continued writing down Mr. Varner's notes. He gently squeezed her hand and slid the bag of candy toward her.

...

Rosalie hummed as she drove to Edwards, hoping to cheer him up. She didn't know if his overwhelmingly moody behavior was because of Bella or with Dr Cullen. She couldn't do much about the Bella situation, but she could try to help him deal with his dad dating.

"Rosalie, what are you-" Dr Cullen tried to stop her as she entered the front door.

"Don't worry - five minutes, I promise!" she called rushing up the stairs to Edward's room.

She peeked in before finding him rolled up in his bed sheets.

"Come on Edward, you gotta be kidding me," she bounced on his bed.

"Whhhhy?" he groaned into his pillow.

"Gah leee, if you were a dwarf you'd be called Mopey and then standing next Dopey, you'd look dopey – that's how mopey you are."

"Your words made no sense," he turned over blinking his eyes.

"Is this about Bella or your dad?"

"My dad?"

"Him dating Emmett's mom?"

"He's _dating_... _who_?" he sat up.

"Ooops," she winced. "This is about Bella then? What's so special about her anyway? She rejects you every day for two years and then one day when she does it, you freak out and turn into mush. What's wrong with you?"

"Get out," he flopped back down. "You're such a bitch. She's your best friend."

"Yeah I know why she's awesome, but I don't want to make out with her or profess my love for her every second I see her."

"Haven't you..." he sighed. "Haven't you ever had that feeling? That you just know? When I'm around her, I'm just... happy. Plus she likes Emmett so..."

Rosalie's stomach dropped and twisted; she'd completely forgotten to the silent promise she'd made to herself. Bella liked Emmett. _She_ liked Emmett. In theory, it was _chicks before dicks_ - no one was supposed to get the guy in the end. And today she'd been trying to hold his hand.

"Okay, it sucks. I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this to yourself," she pulled on his arm to sit him up. "I miss arguing with you."

"I don't want to get up. I promise to bitch at you tomorrow," he grumbled as she yanked the sheets off of him.

"You can do better than that," she grinned. She pulled his feet out of the bed and sat down next to him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Stop trying to molest me."

"You would love it if I molested you," she stood, dragging Edward up from the bed.

"I'd vomit all over you. I'd rather have Jasper molest me."

"No, you _would_ love that," she snorted as he supported his own weight.

"Thanks Rose," he whispered giving her a full hug.

"Yeah okay, that's enough," she squirmed, uncomfortable.

"You're such a good friend," he smirked holding her tighter.

"Ewww Edward, stop it. Now you're molesting _me_!"

"Just accept it. You love-"

"Hey Edward, your dad said-" Emmett appeared in the open door way, his smile dropping.

"Get off!" she snapped as Edward let go.

"Hey man, what's up?" he stepped back, sitting down on his bed - oblivious to the awkward tension.

"Nothing," he mumbled turning on his heel.

Rosalie struggled whether or not to go after him, to explain what he just saw. _It might be for the better,_ she thought. _Chicks before dicks..._

She left with a quick greeting and goodbye to Esme and Dr. Cullen and tried to forget everything nice about Emmett.

_Chicks before dicks_… she hated the phrase. She was all for putting friends before a boy, but she wasn't a _chick_ and Emmett wasn't a _dick_. He was… a really good guy.

She was going to be selfish. She was going to talk to Bella tomorrow. No matter what.

**.:.**

They were supposed to be finding a literary resource for their papers, but Emmett couldn't help but listen to them talk. Their voices seemed to echo throughout the library as they talked about her - except they didn't know it was a _her_. Redfish44 was Rosalie Hale.

"You killed Redfish? I don't believe you," Ben shook his head at Mike.

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear it I killed him twice last night."

Emmett rolled his eyes at the lie. She hadn't played in a week – there was no way she played last night. He would have known because he'd been waiting every night for her name to show up on his tv screen.

"If you killed him twice, then you were being a little noobtube or camping."

"I wasn't I swear! I shot him with my UMP!"

"Michael!" the librarian sssshhed him again.

"Were you playing with Tyler and Eric? Did they see it?" Ben lowered his voice turning down an aisle.

"No..."

"How do you know Redfish is a guy?" Emmett finally spoke, stepping toward them.

"What do you mean?" Mike frowned.

"Could be a girl," Ben shrugged. "He doesn't use his mic, so you never know."

"Redfish can't be a girl. You can't understand this because you don't play Field of Honor - Redfish is definitely a dude."

"But you can't know for sure," he countered.

"Yeah I can, he doesn't play like a girl. He's _really_ _good_."

"Okay Mike," Emmett rubbed his forehead, getting a headache. "But _some_ girls can play as good as guys, right?"

"Maybe there a few out there, but god, they gotta be fat _and_ ugly chicks…."

"Don't talk to me ever again," Emmett stared at him in disbelief. He wished he could smack Newton's head to a bookshelf, but he turned away from them before the idea turned into a real possibility.

"What? What I say?"

"Dude…" Ben shook his head, embarrassed.

Emmett was frustrated with everyone and everything. He was uncomfortable with his mom _dating_ and was tired of the games Rosalie was playing. She flirted with him then ignored him. And then he was holding her hand and then she was hugging another guy. She'd stopped playing _Field of Honor_. He didn't know what was going on anymore; he was going to have to ask her.

…

She'd chickened out in the car this morning, so Rosalie hurried to Bella's locker knowing she would lose her nerve soon.

"Hey Rosalie, I heard you were making out with Emmett during gym yesterday! When did you two finally hook up?" Jessica Stanley squealed at her.

"What? No!" she gaped.

"No? But you're dating right?"

Rosalie turned away, completely ignoring her as she pulled out her phone.

_What rumors have you heard about me today?_

_U and Em doin it in his car after school yesterday - _Alice

_You're going out w Emmett - _Jasper

_You're a bitch - _Edward

She snapped her phone shut, stuffing it back into her bag. _What if Bella had heard them? She would know they were rumors right?_ She panicked the rest of the way, and she winced at the sight of her friend.

Bella leaned up against her locker with her eyes closed and her forehead smashed against the cold metal.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I don't think so... I - I really like him... but I don't want to talk about it right now..."

"Um okay," she was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell her the truth and tell her how sorry she was for the whole mess. She never meant to like Emmett too.

"I'm making red velvet tonight if you want to help," Bella pushed away from her locker.

"I'll be there," Rosalie nodded. She'd always be there for her friend.

...

She sat at the table without a lunch tray. She wasn't very hungry after this morning and felt like she was going to throw up.

"Heeeey..." Emmett sat down in his usual spot across from her.

"Hi," she mumbled watching him. He sat up straighter and his eyes shifted around the room. _He'd heard them too then..._

"Where is everyone?"

She frowned at her empty table. Everyone seemed to be avoiding everyone else.

"I don't know..."

"Well..." he paused. "I... Since... I'm just gonna have to say it..."

"Okay," she nodded when he didn't continue.

"I'm confused, and I can't play this game anymore with you. I just need to know if you like me because sometimes I can't tell and I really, really like you..." he coughed, clearing his throat.

"Um," she bit the inside of cheek. "I like you a lot..."

"But?" he sighed, his brown eyes instantly changed from hopeful to sadness.

"I can't," she whispered wondering if she said it loud enough. But with the look on his face, she knew he did. "Just not right now."

"Okay, friends then?" he raised an eyebrow as she nodded.

They sat in silence as he chomped down his hamburger.

"Here, I gotta finish my math," he pushed his tray at her offering the rest of his lunch as pulled out his notebook.

_He always had his homework done_, she frowned. Then she remembered that he and his mom at Edward's last night...

"Yesterday!" she startled him. "It wasn't what it looked like - with Edward I mean."

"Okay," he nodded, amused. "So... he's never had one of your really awesome hugs?"

"Um no, and... I may have misled you. My hugs really aren't that great..."

"I doubt that," he grinned going back to his school work.

**.:.**

After she finished most of her homework, she pulled on her rain boots to trudge her way to Bella's house across the street. She noticed Edward's car parked out front, and she almost turned around to go back inside, not knowing what kind of mood they would be in. Edward was still getting out of his moping-over-Bella phase, and Bella was still deep in her phase of moping-about-Emmett.

She pulled out the spare key under the flower pot and quickly unlocked the door. She took two steps before hearing strange noises in the living room.

"Oh god!" she involuntarily blurted out at the sight. "Whoooooa!"

"Damn"

"Oh Rose"

Edward and Bella started to mumble and make excuses as they untangled themselves and their lips from each other.

"What are you doing here?" Edward muttered at her as he tried to flatten out his hair.

"Ummm, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Rose…"

"Bella, what about Emmett?"

"Emmett?" she blushed.

"Yeah Emmett, the guy you've been moping over?"

"I – Emmett – he – I thought I liked him… but he doesn't like _to read_."

"_What_?"

"I was stupid. I didn't know my feelings for Edward until I thought he was going out with Tanya," she explained as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Just today – not that it's any of your business," Edward huffed, wanting to continue his make out session.

"You make it my business when you act all suicidal and depressed and cry about Emmett-"

She stopped suddenly realizing it. _Bella didn't like Emmett_.

"I never cried," Edward pouted before she ran out of the house.

…

Emmett panicked as he listened through his headset to the other players, specifically Mike, talking about Redfish44. They were referring to _her_ as a she now, and they were discussing if she could be in Forks...

Her name hadn't come up yet, but it would - he knew it would. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have gotten angry with Mike and said anything. He would rather reveal his own secret than let others know hers.

She'd never forgive him if they found out. He'd never get a hug - not that he would get one anytime soon anyways.

He reluctantly pulled away from the game as the door bell rang.

Then it rang again and again and _again_.

"Damn, I'm coming," he muttered.

"Yes?" His frustration melted away as soon as he opened the door. "Rose?"

Did she know they were talking about her? Was she here to kill him? She didn't look very mad - just _really_ pretty like usual.

"I'm sorry. I... Do you remember our conversation at lunch?"

"Yeah?"

"I only told you that because I thought Bella liked you so _I _couldn't like you and I tried really hard not to. But I just found her and Edward making out so she obviously doesn't like you which means I can like you officially now. So I came here to tell you that we don't have to be just friends anymore... If you still want to be."

She took a deep breath as he blinked at her, still processing everything she'd said.

"Okay, but... You may not want to when I tell you... that I may have led people to believe that you're a girl..." he admitted, afraid.

"I _am_ a girl," she frowned.

"I meant you as in Redfish..."

"I don't care."

"But what about-"

"I really don't care. If you want I can tell everyone you're Monkeyma229.

"229? You know?"

"It's a little obvious."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just kids at my old school found out and... A few of them were in some of my videos. They got harassed by a lot of the other players so they shunned me - got the whole school to."

"You don't like the attention. I get it. I do."

"I feel bad though. I was basically a bully."

"You were playing a video game online where everyone is a bully, and you did to kids who deserved it," she scoffed.

"Why are you so cool?" he grinned.

"It's an unsolved mystery," she took a step closer to him.

"Hmm sounds like a challenge," he mumbled as she placed her hands on his waist.

"Not a challenge, more like an invitation..." she buried her face in his chest, reveling in the warmth as his arms wrapped around her. It sent tingles up her arms and down her back.

"Then invite accepted Redfish," he bowed his head down against hers.

"My Monkeyman," she grinned, lifting her head up and letting their noses brush against each other.

"You're hugs really are..."

"Eh-hmm," a throat cleared behind them. They turned to see Dr. Cullen - _Carlisle_ - shuffling his feet, not looking at them.

"Sorry, go right in," Emmett stepped to the side, not letting go of his girl.

"Oh, your mom's got a date?" She watched Dr. Cullen go inside.

"Yeah, movie night. You wanna help me chaperone?" he grinned.

**.:. **

"Be right back – I gotta pee!" she whispered into his ear, and he watched his girlfriend made her way to the back corner of the store.

_His girlfriend. _

It had been a week, and it still hadn't sunk in.

"Hey man, whatcha doin here?" Tyler appeared next to him with Eric and Mike.

"I thought you didn't have an Xbox? Or do you have a PS3?" Mike frowned.

Emmett sighed, struggling to think of a lie. He knew this would happen when Rosalie suggested the idea. They'd come to Port Angeles to this videogame warehouse store for the midnight release of a game.

"Well actually… I lied. I do have an xbox… but before we moved here. My mom grounded me and took it away for two months so…"

"Oh I get it," Mike nodded. "You wanted to get your game up first and then play with us."

"Okay, yeah," Emmett agreed with the lie.

"Cool text me, your gamertag and I'll – Hi, hi Rosalie, hi," Eric stammered as she joined them.

"Are you here with Jasper?" Mike tried to make conversation.

"No," she rolled her eyes. Emmett frowned at the question.

"Oh…" he awkwardly shifted his weight. "Are you buying it for him?"

"No," she snorted. "I have to use my own money to buy my games. I'm not about to buy his."

They were all silent as they were registering what she'd just said. Emmett grinned at their surprised expressions.

"Oh…" Eric spoke first. "Cool cool."

"And I'm here with my boyfriend," she linked arms with Emmett. "But you guys should get in line before it gets any longer. It's already 11:30."

She smirked as they stumbled away, expecting to see a silly smile on Emmett's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would he think you were here with Jasper?"

"Because he plays _Field of Honor_ sometimes – not much anymore because of Alice."

"But they didn't ask about Edward? He plays a lot of Xbox."

"But why would I be here with Edward and not Jasper?"

"But you'd be with Jasper and not Edward?" he asked.

"Because he's my brother?" Rosalie shrugged confused.

"_Edward_?"

"Jasper!"

"He's your brother?"

"We're _twins_! How do you not know this?"

"No he's not…you're not…" Emmett shook his head.

"Yes he is."

"Quit messing me."

"He is! I swear it! I swear it on my Xbox!"

He thought it over for a moment. He didn't know him very well. Jasper was a quiet person. He'd seen him in the mornings at school getting out of her car but also with Bella, and he'd usually ride home with Alice. He hadn't been to Rosalie's house yet – they'd always hang out at his because of his mom and _especially_ because of his mom and Carlisle... _What _was_ Jasper's last name? Jasper Hale? It sounded okay..._

"I don't know... yesterday you tried to tell me they invented Oreos for mental patients - to trick them by putting medicine in the icing."

"But that's how-"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Firstly I do **not** know if white chocolate is yogurt or chocolate. I think it's chocolate. I've googled it, but I still don't know.

I rarely use personal or RL things/occurrences in my stories, but this story is totally ''high school'' for me. My chem partner didn't know his friend was my twin for a semester. The white chocolate debacle. Playing video games - I didn't hide it, but I didn't speak about it with my girl friends. Your best friend liking the same guy - except he didn't like either of us. A friend had a little brother nicknamed Monkey.

Also I couldn't stand the word Monkeyman. I cringed when I watched the movie – it's NOT a pet name. This was the only way I could utter/think/type/use it in a story.

Trivia: I wanted to write a love story without a kiss. This story is called Hugs in my head and on my computer...

Last note, school is crazy/hard/time consuming. I miss sitting down and writing ff - I wrote this on my phone at work over a period of three months so…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
